roblox_arcane_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Books
The Arcane Chronicles T'he Arcane Chronicles I' Long ago, when the world's islands were still joined as one there was a young boy who was unable to learn magic. As a result, he felt distant from the rest of the young villagers. One day, as he was walking through a strange forest, he found a large, glowing cube. It shined bright purple, but when he tried to touch it, his hands went right through. Suddenly, it exploded in a violent flash of light. Afterwards, the boy felt strange...As if he had enough power to rule the world.It wasn't until much later that he discovered the true power of that cube. One day, bandits invaded his town.Each one seemed to have a different type of magic, there were lightning bolts and fireballs flying everywhere.The boy was sleeping at the time but was woken by the sound of the roof of his house collapsing. The Arcane Chronicles II He managed to crawl out from the wreck, but his left arm was broken.One of the bandits was standing facing his house, The Light Magic Circle glowing in the aftermath of the spell just recently cast. The boy felt strange, as if he had the power to defeat this man. As if by instinct, he held up his right arm and pointed it towards the bandit. Slowly, the bandit's magic energy drained from his body, so fast so that he lay motionless on the ground.Having stolen the bandit's magic energy, the boy was now able to summon and manipulate light. At last, he had discovered what the cube had given him. He had gained the power of the Absorption Curse, allowing him to consume Magic and Curses from his enemies The Arcane Chronicles III Three years later, the power-hungry boy is travelling the land, stealing new magic from innocent wizards all over the massive continent. He can now use all seven types of magic discovered at the times, those being Fire, Lightning, Light, Wind, Earth, Water, and Shadow. At this time, the world had no organized government or any people that would oppose bandits or rogue wizards, so it was quite easy. He is now rumored throughout the land as 'The Magic Thief', and people are terrified of him. One day, a man challenges him to a fight.The man's arm suddenly turns into fire, as he laughs. The boy is confused, having thought magic could only be produced from Magic Circles, as everyone was taught when they were kids. He tried to absorb the man's magic energy but felt something strange. The man's magic energy felt empty. The Arcane Chronicles IV The man continues laughing and explains that he does not use magic, and has never been able to. The boy comes to a conclusion. This man had the power of the Fire Curse, one of the world's legendary curses said to grant people godly powers. Time passes and after a long fight, the man finally gives in. He passed out on the ground, his fire curse finally being absorbed. Instead of trying to absorb magic energy, he had instead drained the man's physical energy, and it had worked. The boy, now a man is living inside of a massive tower he had built with his abilities. He studies magic in solitude, and slowly, The Magic Thief rumor fades into oblivion years pass, and now dark wizard knows all of the secrets to magic.He has learned how to revive the dead, undo Curses, combine the powers of Curses, and even turn a magic into a more powerful form of itself, or, 'mutate'. The Arcane Chronicles V During his solitude, the world advances. There are now around thirty different types of magic, most classified as 'mutation'. The wizard knows about mutations, however since he is not a magic user, he cannot learn them himself, he must steal them from others. Not wanting his research to be interrupted, he held off on stealing them. Finally, the dark wizard ends his tower, he walked for three hours back to the nearest village. There he absorbs the magic energy of a Flash Magic user, and shortly after, a Sun Magic user. He feels his lust for power surface once again, and he continues travelling the land. He comes across a large city, and at the entrance, a man that knows Phoenix Magic. The Arcane Chronicles VI The dark wizard tries to absorb his magic energy but doesn't work. The phoenix user's attacks are so overwhelming, the dark wizard can barely counter him. They did battle for hours, eventually destroying the front gate of the city. Both wizards are exhausted. The Phoenix-user makes a retreat deep into the city. The dark wizard, frightened by this man's powers, turns the other way. A few months pass and now the dark wizard has a massive army of undead villagers and wizards. Using his powers, he gave them some of his magic, allowing them to fight for him. During this time he had also gained the powers of the lightning and explosion Curses. He orders his man to hunt down the man with Phoenix Magic. They eventually find him, but the Phoenix user destroyed almost all of the dark wizard's army with ease. Furious, the dark wizard fights him himself. The Arcane Chronicles VII And so the battle began. Both at their full power, they destroy multiple villages and forests, The dark wizard was losing body, having lost his right leg to the blue and yellow flames He knew there was no way he was escaping alive The man was too powerful, The dark wizard used the rest of his strength, combining the powers of all curses and magics he had absorbed and fired it at the man. Legends say that that attack had missed hitting the ground behind the man causing a massive earthquake as the land started to split from the explosion. No one could see anything and both the dark wizard and the phoenix-user were left unconscious. They awake several thousand miles away from each other, on small islands. They say that attack had wiped out 80% of the human race. Eight hundred years pass and now the world’s island have developed village, cities, and more. The Arcane Chronicles VII The attack had messed up the world's weather and sea, causing tornados and whirlpools to be more common, and clouds to become dense enough to hold entire islands on them. The people did not know what caused the continents to split into islands, and eventually, everyone forgot that the islands used to be joined as one. People live their lives near the sea, using ships to travel from place to place. Because of the vastness of the ocean, pirates and other villains began to surface. Because of this, a few powerful wizards, most of them were survivors from back when the islands were one, band together to create the Arcane Government. The Arcane Government, most commonly known as the AG, created laws that were to be abided all around the world. Some still chose to oppose the AG, despite their vast power. Battles on the sea break out, pirates against the AG ships. The Arcane Chronicles X The Phoenix-user, now known as "Theos the War Phoenix", now sails around the seas as a peace-keeper, on a massive ship with a lot of followers. The AG had asked Theos if he wanted to join them, but he declined, claiming he doesn't agree with their morals. Theos has clashed with AG on multiple occasions, but only when they are causing harm to innocent villagers and such. He doesn't directly oppose them. Theos' main goal is to locate the dark wizard once more and annihilate him for good. As for the dark wizard, he has been rebuilding his army by using the people's corpses that were killed in his attack. His army of undead is massive and is rumored to be staying at a large, dark forest island. The dark prince was not bound to this place, however. He had been traveling to the different islands, absorbing more curses and mutations and still is to this day. The Arcane Chronicles XI He has become consumed by power and has left his physical body behind traveling the world as an immortal dark spirit. Using his powers, he can resurrect sunken ships, put his undead men on them, and use them to oppose the AG. These ships are unsinkable, making them extremely dangerous. The dark wizard hates the AG with a passion, the reason being, he wanted to be the one to rule the world, and they beat him to it. In the present day, one of the AG Admirals, Argestes, is in a heated naval battle against one of the commanders of the One Shot Pirates, the strongest and largest pirate group on the sea. Argestes is a master of Wind and Gravity Magic, and one of the original founders of the AG. He releases a massive tornado using his full power, easily ripping trough the pirate's galleon and continuing for miles over the horizon. The Arcane Chronicles XII This attack sparked the beginning of what would once again, change history. There was chaos all over the sea, flinging a pirate Captain Verdies' frigate up onto a sky island, and even hitting Theos' ship causing it to crash into Newground Island... Tales Of The War Phoenix Tales Of The War Phoenix I Book exists, no information found. (Wasn't discovered by Sharp when he wrote this series.) << Needs information >> Tales Of The War Phoenix II Desperate to save his home, Theos attempts to mortally wound the dark wizard. The attack misses, however, and only destroys his leg. Furious and desperate, the dark wizard combines all of the magic curses he had absorbed over the years, and fires the mighty blast at Theos. Obviously, Theos managed to get away, because he is still alive today. That attack is the single reason this world's weather is unpredictable. It is the reason why the sun rises in the north, and it is the reason why there are no massive continents in this world. The attack ravaged the world to its core, and had killed nearly everyone in the world, save for a few powerful wizards. Theos and the dark wizard had been thrown to opposite sides of the world from the attack, and continue to search for each other to this day, so that they may end their battle once and for all. To be continued. Tales of the War Phoenix III The only thing Theos lives for today is to get revenge for the people of Aberon, including his family and friends. Today, he continues to sail around the world, hoping to pick up news of the dark wizard's whereabouts so that he may defeat him. Theos quickly gathers supporters: villagers, fishermen, powerful leaders, captains, and more. All of them with one goal in mind: to rid this world of it's number one enemy and destroy the Absorption Curse forever. Meanwhile, the dark wizard rebuilds his army, reviving all who died from his attack and possessing them to fight for him. With this magic, he can also raise sunken ships, make them sail again, and make the un-sinkable. Theos won't stop until the dark wizard is dead, and I know it. No one can stop that man when he is fighting for the sake of every person in the world. Lore The Demise of Holden Not too long ago, there was a peace-keeper known as Holden. He was no ordinary peace-keeper though, he wanted the world to be free of the Arcane Government’s laws. He would actively attack government vessels, which caused him to receive an ever-growing bounty of one hundred million lamina. Holden was a lone wolf, who sailed the seas on a grey sailboat. One fateful day, his sailboat was sunk, and he was presumed dead, all thanks to the massive beast now known as White Eyes. Holden’s bravery and courage carries on in the hearts of others, including Theos the War Phoenix, who was his dear friend, and myself. His body has remained unfound for years, could he still be alive somewhere, or was he swallowed whole by that monster? Some day, I hope to find out. Supercurses A Supercurse is what it’s known as when a person possesses more than one Sea Curse. This is possible by moving one Curse next to another, and then touching both of them at the same time. This is extremely difficult, because moving a Curse takes extreme precision, and the timing needs to be perfect for it to work. The more Curses obtained this way, the more the sea will reject you. Supercurse users are instantly crushed by the weight of the ocean, unable to move, and unable to be saved. Conditions become even more drastic with more than two Curses. Strong hurricanes, massive tsunamis, and more ridiculous weather occur around these special people. Only one man in history has been known to get more than two curses. His name is Arthur, and he possesses four of them. But that’s a story for another day. The Journey of Trigno In Trigno's early years, about three hundred years ago, he was a crew member on the One Shot Pirates' ship. This was back before the One Shot Pirates were rich and powerful, and they only had one ship.They were traveling the world searching for Sea Curses, as the captain was a collector. Trigno tried to take one for himself, but he had seemingly failed, and was thrown overboard to rot on an abandoned island. Little to their knowledge, he had already been given the powers of the Magma Curse. Trigno used his new magma powers to form an obsidian path on the water, and lived the following few years in solitude. Today, Trigno has his own ship, the Rumbling Caldera, and his own crew of powerful followers. The Story of Rupin About three hundred years ago, a man of destiny was born. His name was Rupin, the one chosen to guard the Fire Curse for all eternity. His understanding of curses was like none other, and he did his job well for about ten years. Eventually, as the knowledge of Sea Curses became widespread, more and more people were showing up at the Sea Volcano to try and take it for themselves. Eventually, Rupin decided it was best if he just took the curse himself. Rupin left the Sea Volcano where the curse had been held during all those years, and became a pirate. To the day, he is known as the most powerful Fire Curse user to ever live, and has accumulated a bounty of over two billion lamina. The power of the curse seems to have gone to the lad’s head, but now it’s too late for anyone to stop him… or is it? Sea Curses and Magic Sea Curses are a physical manifestation of magic. When touched, you and the Sea Curse will become one. Curse-users are usually unaffected by swords, bullets, fists, and even cannonballs, as they can phase their body into whatever element they possess. They can also attack with greater speed compared to magic users, because they do not need to summon a magic circle. When a Curse-user dies, their curse will be obtainable again. However, since most Curse-users are immortal, this rarely happens. Magic, which is a lot more common than a Sea Curse, is the ability to create magic circles with your mind in order to summon an element or power to do your bidding. Magic requires a lot more skill and willpower to be performed compared to Sea Curses, and drains a lot more energy. The Basics of Immortality In this world, there are several famous wizards and Curse-users known for being alive for more than one hundred years. Obtaining a Sea Curse allows one to live forever, and never dies of natural causes. In addition, Curse-users can only be defeated by another Curse-user or a powerful wizard. Wizards also have extended life expectancies, but they are not infinite like a Curse-user’s. Depending on their skill and magic power, they can live up to one thousand years old, until eventually dying of natural causes. The Tale of the Borealis About two hundred years ago, a massive merchant ship was built. It sailed peacefully for about ten years, and everyone respected the ship as a beautiful work of engineering. However, one fateful day, it was attacked by the One Shot Pirates, the most powerful group of pirates to this day. The Borealis was no match for the massive fleet of thirty frigates and galleons, and it was capsized and looted. Now, the One Shot Pirates’ commanders live in luxury from the wealth they accumulated on that day. The Borealis now serves as a large merchant harbor, where pirates can peacefully buy, drink, and sell as they please. Judgment Isle It is said that long ago, a Metal Curse user created an arena where he would challenge countless foes. He called the place "Aes Insula". He eventually lost and was killed, but his arena remains intact to this day. When the world was split into islands, the massive metal arena was launched into the caldera of a wide volcano. Today, people call the place "Judgment Isle", where Curse users and wizards battle and challenge each other, just like how the arena was in old times. Ramses II, A Short History Ramses II was the name of the second ruler of the island known as Savaria. He ruled from the years Y1676 to Y1851. His rule could have gone on forever, due to the fact that his father, Ramses I, had passed his Sand Curse onto him. However, his rule was cut tragically short. The dark wizard arrived at Savaria one day and defeated Ramses II as if it were easy. After the dark wizard had taken the Sand Curse, the remaining villagers took Ramses II's body and sealed him within Kairo, along with the other warriors who died in the battle. Three years later, the dark wizard returns, and revives Ramses II with his evil magic, so that he may have a new commander for his forces in the First Sea. Charms Charms are complex phrases imbued with magical energy. When directed at a material such a jewel, stone, or cloth, the material will enhance a wizard's power when worn. The two known types of charms are defense charms and magic charms. Defense charmed items allow the wearer to take more damage from magic attacks without dying or fainting, while magic charmed items boost the power of the wearer's attacks. Rare materials such as diamonds, sugilite, and black tourmaline react heavily when charmed, and grant the wearer vast power or dexterity. Charms are extremely difficult to learn and takes years of practice, but when mastered, one can easily become a millionaire by encharming cloth or jewels and trading them away. Category:Story Category:Needs info Category:Needs images Category:Miscellaneous